


Transform, Little Butterfly

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [49]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sephiroth, Though Sephiroth would never acknowledge it as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Sephiroth uses one of his clones to visit Cloud while he's still in one of Hojo's labs.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	Transform, Little Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little POV piece that I wrote when I was really wracked with Hannibal feels and how like Hannigram Sefikura can be sometimes when you compare the two. Largely influenced by that, with one or two of the lines taken directly from pivotal Hannigram scenes. 
> 
> This was also written before the Remake and fits more in the original game's canon, though it could still be within the Remake timeline; just before Sephiroth got his knowledge of the future and of the Whisperers.
> 
> Sorry for no fic yesterday, I took a mental health break and spent some time going out with my mom. And then almost forgot to post today, so at least I managed to get today's in last minute!

Sephiroth ignored them as the scientists, all rats to a man, scrambled around him at his unexpected visit. No one knew he was still alive, even if only for a given meaning of the term. While Hojo likely had his suspicions and was running these current sets of experiments, it was obvious that his assistants here hadn’t been deemed important enough to know. It didn’t matter if they kicked up a fuss over it and tried to tell others that he was here; Sephiroth was going to kill them soon, and then they’d have no one they **could** tell. 

When the true moment came, almost _everyone_ would fall beneath his feet. If these particular vermin were to fall sooner rather than later it was of no particular consequence to him. 

Finally stepping closer to the thing, the person, the exception that had drawn him here in the first place, Sephiroth stopped before the tube that Cloud Strife was held in and regarded him with almost curious eyes. 

This was the man that had nearly destroyed him. This was the only person that had ever really been close to showing Sephiroth true defeat. 

He had been… so weak. Not even a Soldier, and yet… the strength of his will, his determination had shone brighter than any other that Sephiroth had ever seen. This man, when faced with a situation that was more than hopeless, one that other men would have run from, had decided that he could still win. That trying to win was worth sacrificing himself to do so. Had brought himself further harm, had dragged himself further onto Sephiroth’s own blade, just for a chance to beat the hero that he now saw as a monster. 

A little chic, standing up to a dragon. And winning.

It was like nothing else Sephiroth had ever experienced before.

He was more intrigued by it, by Cloud, than he could recall himself ever being before with anyone else.

And now, thanks to Hojo, this was the man that had Sephiroth’s Mother’s cells inside of him, had **Sephiroth’s own cells** inside of him. Sephiroth could _feel_ Cloud, could feel him in a way that was almost like gaining an extra limb. He could feel him so deeply that he could feel even his emotions, faintly, from where Cloud floated; not asleep, as he appeared, but suffering silently as the mako ravaged his body within the tube. 

Sephiroth just paused to take sight in. There was something almost… sacred about Cloud as he floated there, blond hair swaying within the mako’s flow. The false veneer of calm gave the illusion of perfect peace, and had Sephiroth been more of a romantic soul he would perhaps be comparing Cloud to an angel. But if he were to be compared to an angel, it was certainly a tortured one. 

Sephiroth could do something to stop it. Could save Cloud right now. But… in giving Cloud Sephiroth’s own cells, Hojo had done something he had not consciously intended. He had given Sephiroth a right to Cloud, made the man Sephiroth’s possession to own, to control, to treasure as a companion or to use as a puppet. The man that had nearly defeated him, that had shown a strength of will strong enough to catch even Sephiroth’s attention, was now his. 

How much stronger could their connection become, were Sephiroth to give Cloud more time to grow?

Sephiroth smirked as Cloud’s eyes opened within the tank, peering out at him through the burning of the mako. Rage and pain and even a desperate cry for help were all present within those glowing orbs. They were just as beautiful at the rest of him; the deep mako blue interrupted by hints of Sephiroth’s own green beginning to take root. 

“I look forward.” Sephiroth said with an almost covetous smirk as he took in what his puppet now was and allowed himself to imagine what he one day might become, “To seeing what you’ll turn into, when you hatch from your chrysalis.”

And then he turned and walked away. He ignored the way that he could feel a part of Cloud reaching out to him in hopeless desperation to be saved. He ignored the small part of him that saw and reacted to a man that could have been his friend, who maybe once **was** his friend, hanging suspended in another tube next to Cloud’s. He ignored the way that some part of him reacted to Cloud’s pain in a desire to soothe, rather than to further harm. 

No, it was better that Sephiroth leave Cloud to Hojo’s experiments. Let the scientist continue to inject Jenova and Sephiroth’s own cells into him. Let Cloud be made more and more Sephiroth’s with each injection, each cell that worked to replace Cloud’s own and warp Cloud into something that would be Sephiroth’s alone. Let the changes go on until Cloud was finally at a point where he would never be able to say no to Sephiroth’s will, where he was perfectly and utterly Sephiroth’s to own. 

Better to let this butterfly finish its transformation then to snatch it up before its changing was complete.


End file.
